The Next Generation On Facebook
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: The next generation of Gleeks is on Facebook...and so are their parents. Companion piece to The Next Generation series. R
1. Pilot

This is a companion piece to my Next Generation series, so if you don't read that I think you will be quite confused. Now, I don't have a Facebook so sorry if this is inaccurate. Enjoy! ~Jackie

* * *

**Liam Puckerman **is now friends with **Delilah Hudson**

**Delilah Hudson **likes this

**Elle Puckerman **dislikes this

2 comments

**Delilah Hudson **Great job on Don't Stop Believin! Welcome to glee club, Liam!

**Elle Puckerman **LIAM! What is up with you?

* * *

**Delilah Hudson, Liam Puckerman **and **seven others **joined the group **New Directions**

**Will Schuester **and **12 others **like this

* * *

**Elle Puckerman, Hope Lopez-Pierce **and **Melissa Lopez-Pierce **have joined the group **Cheerio's**

**Sue Sylvester **likes this

**Liam Puckerman **dislikes this

3 comments

**Elle Puckerman **Get over it!

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **HYPOCRITE!You check me out in this skirt all the time!

**Delilah Hudson **disliked this

**Hope Lopez-Pierce **Liam's a hippo? I'm confused

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce, Elle Puckerman **and **4 others **like this.

* * *

**Sue Sylvester **has rejoined the group **McKinley High Faculty**

**Will Schuester **and **Emma Schuester **dislike this

* * *

**Delilah Hudson **has uploaded the video **Summer Nights**

5 comments

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **You killed it, Dee! You too, Liam!

**Delilah Hudson, Liam Puckerman **and **5 others **like this

**Makayla Chang **Great job guys! Grease ROCKS!

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **Am I the only one who saw the look on Hudson's face during this song? Love and obsession is the air!

**Delilah Hudson, Liam Puckerman **and **Elle Puckerman **dislike this

**Liam Puckerman **You were really good, Delilah!

**Delilah Hudson **It's been a honor singing with you, Liam!

* * *

**Elle Puckerman **has sent **Liam Puckerman **a private message

**Elle Puckerman **Look, I'm sorry okay? I was a bitch.

**Liam Puckerman **Apology accepted. Terrible Two forever!

**Elle Puckerman **Aww, you're an awesome brother!

* * *

**Will Schuester **has created the group **Old Directions**

**Rachel Hudson **Seriously?

**Santana Lopez **I AM NOT OLD!

**Noah Puckerman **Yeah Mr. Schue, you're older than us!

**Quinn Puckerman, Mercedes Jones **and **10 others **likes this

**Will Schuester **dislikes this


	2. Dinner For Gleeks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Facebook.**

* * *

**Makayla Chang **Are you guys ready for the pep rally on Friday?

3 comments

**Elle Puckerman **Oh so ready…

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **It's gonna be hot!

**Isaiah Jones **You look really awesome in the number Elle…I mean umm…WE ALL LOOK GREAT!

* * *

**Elle Puckerman **has uploaded the video **Get Mine, Get Yours**

4 comments

**Quinn Puckerman **You are in so much trouble…

**Rachel Hudson **Delilah Barbra Hudson! I didn't raise you to act like this!

**Tina Chang **I'm very disappointed in you, Makayla!

**Miles Ben Israel **Are any of you ladies free to come over and meet my father? He doesn't believe I'm capable of getting a living female to be my hubby. I'm sure seeing you Delilah would totally brighten his day…

**Delilah Hudson **Get out of here you perv!

**Makayla Chang **and **Elle Puckerman **like this

* * *

**Emma Schuester **has sent a private message to **Elle Puckerman**, **Makayla Chang **and **Delilah Hudson **Can you girls come down to my office please?

**Elle Puckerman **Uh oh

**Delilah Hudson **We'll be right down

**Makayla Chang **And we're really sorry, Mrs. Schue!

* * *

**Delilah Hudson **We're in trouble…

5 comments

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **Did you get grounded? Suspended? Oh my God, please tell me you didn't get expelled!

**Elle Puckerman **Worse…all of us…have to go to dinner, _with our parents_!

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **THANKS A LOT HUDSON!

**Delilah Hudson **Hey! It was Elle's idea!

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **I still blame you.

* * *

**Will Schuester **uploaded the video **Boogie Shoes**

7 comments

**Will Schuester **We could've sung this instead…

**Emma Schuester **It's very nice, honey.

**Will Schuester **Thanks. Love you!

**Emma Schuester **I love you too!

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **Oh get a room!

**Delilah Hudson **We're on Facebook, how can they get a room?

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **Shut up! And I still blame you!

* * *

**Tina Chang **sent a message to members of the group **Old Directions **We're all having dinner at Mr. and Mrs. Schuester's this weekend! Bring your family!

**Kurt Hummel **What a great idea! Count the Anderson-Hummel's in!

**Brittany Pierce **Sunds jod Teena! Mi, Sontannah, Melliza and Hoope wil b their!

**Rachel Hudson **Britt, dear, no one can understand you.

**Santana Lopez **Allow me to translate: Sounds good Tina! Me, Santana, Melissa and Hope will be there!

* * *

**Delilah Hudson **has sent a private message to **Elle Puckerman **I'm not mad about the slap, you know.

**Elle Puckerman **Yeah, whatever Streisand

* * *

**Will Schuester **Does anybody know where I can buy a rat cage?

3 comments

**Sue Sylvester **Petco is actually not very pricey.

**Emma Schuester **Sue…why do you know that?

**Sue Sylvester **Uh, no reason. It doesn't have to do with my revenge on Will Schuester or anything…

* * *

**Brittany Pierce **has uploaded the video **The Best Day**

Comments

**Brittany Pierce **Wee huv thee bast chids eva!

**Rachel Hudson **Santana?

**Santana Lopez **Translation: We have the best kids ever!

**Quinn Puckerman **In that case, I agree.

**Elle Puckerman, Liam Puckerman **and **8 others **like this


	3. Mission: Overprotective

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, Facebook, The Lucky One, New Year's Eve, or anything else here you recognize. **

**Author's Note: I like this one, it's longer and has a bit of fourth wall breaking at the end. Please review! ~Jackie**

* * *

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **has uploaded the video **Mama Who Bore Me**

4 comments

**Kurt Hummel **I still don't approve!

**Delilah Hudson **Don't listen to Uncle Kurt, Sky! You were born to play Wendla!

**Kurt Hummel **No, listen to Uncle Kurt! Uncle Kurt says no!

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **Oh Grilled Cheesus…

**15 people **like this

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **has sent a private message to **Rachel Hudson, Tina Chang, Quinn Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce **and **Santana Lopez **Can you ladies meet me at my house later this week? It is URGENT.

**Mercedes Jones **Diva, what is wrong?

**Tina Chang **I'll be there!

**Brittany Pierce **Suntuna an I r cuming, Curty!

**Rachel Hudson **Santana!

**Santana Lopez **She said: Santana and I are coming, Kurtie!

**Quinn Puckerman **Much better. Thank you San.

**Santana Lopez **Don't mention it.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **has sent a friend request to **Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **

1 comment

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **No, just no.

* * *

**Makayla Chang **I'm in HELL.

6 comments

**Delilah Hudson **What's going on?

**Makayla Chang **My mom and I are eating Chinese takeout and watching _The Lucky One. _

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **You love that movie!

**Makayla Chang **Yes, but Mom keeps crying and when she's not crying she's talking about Zac Efron's abs and going on about how she fell in love with my dad and trying to give me boy advice!

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **Ha! Sucks for you!

**Makayla Chang **Shut up.

* * *

**Austin Abrams **has sent a private message to **Makayla Chang **Are we still on for tonight?

**Makayla Chang **Yes. I just need to get past my mom first. I'll meet you at Breadstix.

**Austin Abrams **See you there

**Makayla Chang **See you

* * *

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **Now _I'm_ in Hell. Watching _My Little Pony_ with Mom and her cat. Someone get me out of here! My poor dress has no place to be worn now!

2 comments

**Makayla Chang **Who's laughing now?

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **Bitch

* * *

**Rachel Hudson **has posted the picture **Delilah and VA Boy **We're screwed.

5 comments

**Kurt Hummel **It's so much worse than we thought!

**Rachel Hudson **That's what I said!

**Quinn Puckerman **Gosh…I've become one of those mothers…

**Mercedes Jones **Excuse me?

**Quinn Puckerman **Nothing!

* * *

**Rachel Hudson **has sent a private message to **Quinn Puckerman **Quinn, are you okay?

**Quinn Puckerman **No

**Rachel Hudson **Do you want to come over?

**Quinn Puckerman **…I'll be there in ten. Thanks Rachel.

**Rachel Hudson **Don't mention it.

* * *

**Liam Puckerman** …I still think St. Jackass is a good nickname…

3 comments

**Austin Abrams **Damn straight!

**Delilah Hudson **Will you two grow up?

**Liam Puckerman **Where's the fun in that?

* * *

**Makayla Chang **has sent a private message to the members of the group **New Directions **You guys can't tell anyone I'm dating Austin, alright?

**Isaiah Jones **We promise

**Hope Lopez-Pierce **You're secret's safe with us!

**Elle Puckerman **I can keep a secret, don't worry.

**Makayla Chang **Thanks guys.

* * *

**Andrew Karofsky **has posted the picture **Slushie Attack**

5 comments

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **You suck, you douchebag!

**Andrew Karofsky **You know you wanna tap this.

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **Okay, so maybe I do…

**Andrew Karofsky **Quickie in the janitor's closet after third period?

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **…Deal.

* * *

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **I'm going to the spa after school. Anyone else interested?

Comments

**Makayla Chang **Me!

**Austin Abrams **You still look beautiful, babe.

**Makayla Chang **likes this

**Delilah Hudson **I'm in! I look horrendous!

**Elle Puckerman **No, I think that's just your natural look.

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **likes this

**Delilah Hudson **dislikes this

* * *

**Ben St. James **is now friends with **Delilah Hudson, Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **and **10 others**

3 comments

**Rachel Hudson **I'm sorry for overreacting.

**Kurt Hummel **How did I not know he was gay? I'm gay, I should know if someone else is!

**Rachel Hudson **Calm down, Kurt.

* * *

**Delilah Hudson **I'm freaking out…

2 comments

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **What is it this time, Dee?

**Delilah Hudson **Call me.

* * *

**Quinn Puckerman **has sent a private message to **Noah Puckerman **Hey, can you please talk to Elle for me?

**Noah Puckerman **Sure, what's up?

**Quinn Puckerman **It's a long story.

**Noah Puckerman **Well, I'm on my way home. I love you.

**Quinn Puckerman **Thank God. And I love you too.

* * *

**Rachel Hudson **has uploaded the video **Never Grow Up**

8 comments

**Delilah Hudson **Love you, Mom.

**Rachel Hudson **Love you too, Dee.

**Tina Chang **We should've trusted you girls.

**Makayla Chang **All is forgiven. Wanna watch another Zac Efron movie tonight and eat more Chinese?

**Tina Chang **I was hoping you'd say that. I rented _New Year's Eve _from Netflix

**Makayla Chang **I'm calling the takeout place…BTW Mrs. Hudson, you know there's this chick in that movie who looks just like you! Weird, huh?

**Delilah Hudson **Very weird. Hey Mom, were you in any movies with Zac Efron?

**Rachel Hudson **…Not that I'm aware of…

**Delilah Hudson **We're coming over. I have to see my mom's twin.


	4. Starcrossed

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. **

**Author's Note: I have some trivia to go with this chapter, just cause I think you might be interested. When I came up with the character of Ginger, there was no Sugar on Glee yet and so she was just an original character, like Antoinette and Logan. Her former name was Ginger Rooney. Also, in Glee Forever (what was supposed to be the prequel to the Next Generation series) Rachel went into labor with Delilah at a show choir competition. Since I figured I'd never be able to include it I used the idea in my one-shot, **_**Baby, Welcome To The World**_**. Seems like Delilah couldn't stay away from a good show since she was in the womb, huh? ~Jackie PS: Review and I'll give you a virtual cookie! **

* * *

**Ben St. James **and **Antoinette Mitchell **are now members of the group **New Directions**

1 comment

**Will Schuester **Welcome to glee club, Ben and Antoinette!

* * *

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **Just had my _Spring Awakening_ audition…keep your fingers crossed for me…

3 comments

**Delilah Hudson **You're so gonna get it!

**Makayla Chang **We have faith in you, Sky!

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **Thanks girls!

* * *

**Will Schuester **has uploaded the video **It's Your Love**

2 comments

**Finn Hudson **Wow.

**Artie Abrams **Are we positive she's related to Sugar?

**Mercedes Jones, Quinn Puckerman **and **9 others **like this

* * *

**Logan Mitchell **and **Ginger Motta **have rejoined the group **New Directions**

2 comments

**Ginger Motta **But I am not talking to him!

**Logan Mitchell **And I am not talking to her!

* * *

**Elle Puckerman **has sent a private message to **Logan Mitchell **You sure about that duet?

**Logan Mitchell **Elle, I'm sorry, but I DON'T LIKE YOU!

* * *

**Delilah Hudson **Will everyone please tell Sky that my new shoes are in fact cute?

5 comments 

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **Those things are hideous Dee, seriously!

**Kurt Hummel **Now, if you would just go shopping with Schuyler and I…

**Logan Mitchell **Come on, I like her shoes!

**Delilah Hudson **Thank you, Logan! See, he's a gentleman!

**Elle Puckerman **Excuse me while I barf.

* * *

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **I got the part!

8 comments

**Kurt Hummel **I'm so proud of you!

**Blaine Anderson **That's my girl!

**Delilah Hudson **I knew you would!

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **But have you guys seen her costar? Hubba, hubba!

**Kurt Hummel **What?

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **Uhmm, Daddy, there's something I need to tell you about the guy playing Melchior…

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **DRAMA!

**Delilah Hudson **Get outta here!

* * *

**Liam Puckerman **has sent a private message to **Delilah Hudson **Delilah, I'm sorry. Please talk to me!

* * *

**Delilah Hudson **has sent a private message to **Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **Could you please come to the choir room?

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **Sure, I'm on my way.

**Delilah Hudson **Thanks!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **Has anybody seen Schuyler?

7 comments

**Finn Hudson **No, what happened? Isn't she at home?

**Kurt Hummel **She's not here! Where is my daughter?

**Rachel Hudson **We'll be right over!

**Blaine Anderson **Rachel, I'm sure she'll be home soon—

**Finn Hudson **Too late dude, she's already halfway down the driveway.

**Rachel Hudson **Finn Hudson, get your ass in this car! NOW!

**Finn Hudson **Oh God.

* * *

**Logan Mitchell **and **Ginger Motta **are now **in a relationship**

**Will Schuester, Emma Schuester **and **5 others **like this

**Antoinette Mitchell **and **Elle Puckerman **dislike this

* * *

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **I think Coach Sylvester has gone crazy…

1 comment

**Will Schuester **And you just realized that?

**Emma Schuester **and **11 others **like this


	5. Mash It Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Facebook. **

**Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short! I'll try to make the next one longer!**

* * *

**Will Schuester **Mash-up competition this week, everybody! Let's mash it up!

2 comments

**Austin Abrams **Boys are gonna win!

**Logan Mitchell, Liam Puckerman **and **4 others **like this

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **The girls are going to kick your asses!

**Hope Lopez-Pierce, Elle Puckerman **and **4 others **like this

* * *

**Sue Sylvester **has sent a private message to **Ginger Motta **Can I see you in my office?

**Ginger Motta **Not now, I'm in the middle of making out with Logan!

**Sue Sylvester **…And you are on Facebook?

**Ginger Motta **Uh, yeah.

**Sue Sylvester **Never mind, you are a horrible henchman. I'll enlist Malibu Barbie's help instead.

* * *

**Makayla Chang **I am a horrible person…

2 comments

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **What did you do?

**Makayla Chang **I screwed up my relationship because of my mother's dating history, that's what happened!

* * *

**Elle Puckerman **Oh, I am so devious…I love it.

4 comments

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **That's what I like to hear, chica.

**Sue Sylvester **You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester Barbie, only less physically appealing.

**Elle Puckerman **…Should I be insulted?

**Ginger Motta **I think coming from Coach, that's actually a high compliment.

* * *

**Artie Abrams **Does anybody know if Tina is okay?

6 comments

**Phoebe Abrams **Sweetie, get off the computer, dinner's getting cold!

**Artie Abrams **I'll be there in just a second, Phoebe!

**Mike Chang **I saw her when she came home, she seemed fine to me. Why, did something happen?

**Artie Abrams **It's a long story, Mike.

**Tina Chang **I'm fine, Artie. Thank you for your concern. I just need to find Makayla now. Do you know where she is?

**Artie Abrams **Good to hear, I was worried about you. And no, haven't seen her.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **I need to find a better place to hide my birthday presents for Schuyler, she found the shoes.

2 comments

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **And I love them! Thank you Daddy!

**Kurt Hummel **Of course you love them, I picked them out!

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson **liked this

* * *

**Elle Puckerman **has sent a private message to **Sue Sylvester **Good work, Coach.

**Sue Sylvester **I try, Blondie, I try.

* * *

**Delilah Hudson **Okay, so I looked up my mom's doppelganger from _New Year's Eve_, and her boyfriend, looks exactly like my dad! I'm freaked out now…

4 comments

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **We must investigate further!

**Finn Hudson **What the Hell? When I get home, show me.

**Rachel Hudson **This woman is obviously a huge fan of mine, trying to outdo me during my Broadway days. We shouldn't be concerned. And Finny, watch your language.

**Finn Hudson **Sorry, babe.

**Delilah Hudson **You people are embarassing...


	6. Sectionals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Facebook. The OC's are in fact mine, however. **

**Author's Note: Hope you like it! If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. This one is three pages in Word so I think it should be long enough.~Jackie**

* * *

**Ben St. James **Coffee, anyone?

6 comments

**Makayla Chang **God, I was hoping you'd say that!

**Antoinette Mitchell **See you at the Lima Bean!

**Delilah Hudson **Meet you guys there in fifteen?

**Ben St. James **Sounds good, Dee.

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **Save me a seat?

**Ben St. James **Of course

* * *

**Sugar Motta **I'M BAAACCCCKKKKK!

8 comments

**Ginger Motta **My mom has a Facebook now? Well, there goes my social life.

**Mercedes Jones **Oh Lord.

**Santana Lopez **Hey look, it's Richie Bitch.

**Rachel Hudson **I just want to say up front: I am still more talented than her.

**Artie Abrams **Be nice to her, guys.

**Sugar Motta **Thank you Artie.

**Brittany Pierce **i luv suga, ets zo zwet!

**Santana Lopez **She said: I love Sugar, it's so sweet! Yeah, wrong kind of sugar Britt's. Oh, and Wheels? Yeah, NEVER.

* * *

**Elle Puckerman **has sent a private message to **Beth Corcoran **Stay away from my family.

**Beth Corcoran **Elle, it doesn't have to be like this…

**Elle Puckerman **Yes it does. They didn't want you. I don't want you!

**Beth Corcoran **I'm sorry Elle. I want to know my biological parents…and my siblings.

* * *

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **has quit the group **New Directions**

3 comments

**Austin Abrams **What the Hell?

**Makayla Chang **Sky, we need you!

**Isaiah Jones **Please come back Schuyler!

* * *

**Delilah Hudson **Does anybody have any idea what we're doing for Sectionals?

2 comments

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **Okay, so here's the plan: you're going to go up there and be a total spotlight whore, sing some Broadway song about being lonely, and then we're going to lose!

**Delilah Hudson **Seriously, Melissa!

* * *

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **has sent a private message to **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson **Daddy, Dad, can you guys help me with something?

**Kurt Hummel **Anything!

**Blaine Anderson **Sure, sweetie.

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **Great! Wait for me at home!

* * *

**Quinn Puckerman **She didn't come…

3 comments

**Noah Puckerman **I'm so sorry, babe.

**Elle Puckerman **I told you this was a bad idea!

**Liam Puckerman **Now's not a good time to rub it in, Elle! Can't you see Mom's upset?

* * *

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **has rejoined the group **New Directions**

3 comments

**Antoinette Mitchell **Thank God!

**Isaiah Jones **Praise the Lord!

**Ben St. James **We missed you, Schuyler!

* * *

**Stephen Karofsky, Andrew Karofsky **and **Paul Karofsky **have joined the group **New Directions**

1 comment

**Melissa Lopez-Pierce **I still find this amusing.

* * *

**Elle Puckerman **has quit the group **Cheerio's**

2 comments

**Elle Puckerman **Not willingly…

**Sue Sylvester **I'm very disappointed in you, Blondie.

* * *

**Liam Puckerman **and **Delilah Hudson **are now in a relationship

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel, Ben St. James **and **8**** others **like this

**Elle Puckerman **and **Melissa Lopez-Pierce **dislike this

5 comments

**Makayla Chang **Oh my God, when did this happen?

**Schuyler Anderson-Hummel **Call me A-S-A-P!

**Quinn Puckerman **Oh you two will be such a cute couple!

**Finn Hudson **So my daughter's dating now? Liam, I have to warn you, if you do anything to hurt her, I will be obligated to hunt you down.

**Rachel Hudson **liked this

**Logan Mitchell **Although I wish I was the one to get into Delilah's pants…whoo! Go get some, Puckerman! That girl's cute!

**Liam Puckerman **and **Noah Puckerman **liked this

**Rachel Hudson, Quinn Puckerman **and **Finn Hudson **disliked this


End file.
